The present invention relates to a composition containing suspensolide and optionally at least one of γ-hydroxy acid of epianastrephin, γ-hydroxy acid of anastrephin, 2,6-dimethyl-6-vinyl-cyclohexeneacetic acid, β-D-glucopyranosyl 2,6-dimethyl-6-vinyl-cyclohex-1-ene-1-acetoate, or mixtures thereof, and optionally a carrier or carrier material; the composition contains no β-bisabolene and no α-farnesene. The present invention also relates to a method for attracting Anastrepha species (e.g., Anastrepha suspensa) involving treating an object or area with an Anastrepha species attracting effective amount of the composition described herein.
Tephritid flies pose a serious threat to fruit commodities around the world (Landolt, P. J., and R. R. Heath, In: Pest Management in the Subtropics, Integrated Pest Management-A Florida Perspective, pages 197-207, Intercept Ltd, Andover, Hants, UK, 1996). Within the U.S. alone, fruits that can serve as larval hosts had a market value estimated at $7.2 billion in 2002 (USDA-APHIS, Exotic Fruit Fly Strategy Plan (2006), http://www.aphis.usda.gov/ppq/ep/ff/background.htm). Consequently, their populations need to be monitored and controlled. Within Florida and the Greater Antilles, Anastrepha suspensa (Diptera: Tephritidae) is a species of concern.
We have developed a composition which slowly releases attractants for insects such as Anastrepha species (e.g., A. suspensa).